


Little Red Riding Hood

by Ikuna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Mentions of Jackson/Lydia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikuna/pseuds/Ikuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia had finally gotten better- not that anything was wrong in the first place- but she was finally in a good place. Her and Jackson had gotten back together, she wasn't having nightmare's anymore, and she was back on top of the school. Everything was perfectly normal.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Teen Wolf Fanfiction contest, my first ever Teen Wolf fic!

 

Lydia shivered, adjusting her red shawl that hung around her shoulders. The sun was setting as she walked through the forest. Her heels dug into the dirt, making her wonder why she thought to wear four-inch pumps out in a place like the wet, damp, forest.

She wrapped a single arm around herself, as her other was carrying her tote bag. Her eyes were set on the path in front of her, careful not to go astray.

She was on high alert; noticing the sounds going on around her and carefully analyzing. 

She stopped.

Where was she going?

Jackson's.

That's right- they had gotten back together, naturally.

They were finally back together.

Her lips pulled into a small smile. Jackson asked her to come over, and even asked for her to bring...

What was it?

Her mother’s homemade apple pie. He was always saying how much he loved it. 

She continued walking.

Things have been perfect in these last weeks, she thought. Lydia and Jackson had gotten back together and Allison was going strong with Scott- with her guidance, of course. The poor girl would be lost without her.

Lydia’s grades were flawless as usual and now that she was back together with Jackson, she was at the top of the school again.

It felt great, amazing, even.

People no longer passed her in the hallway, staring at her, as if she just escaped from a mental hospital.

Things were finally getting back to normal.

Crunch.

She stopped. Whipping her head around, her eyes scanned the dark trees around her for any sign of movement. “Is anyone there?” She asked. She turned her head to the other side of the path, searching for something that could have made that noise.

But nothing answered back, nor were there any more noises.

She slowly scanned the darkened forest around her for a few more moments. Seeing nothing, she cautiously started walking again, this time walking at a more brisk pace.

It was nothing. She told herself, eyes darting around her. It was an animal. It had to be.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something was following her, watching her, waiting for her...

A twig snapped and she stopped.

“Is anyone there?” She asked, with a demanding voice. No one was going to make a fool out of Lydia Martin.

She waited, her breath made a cloud, in the chilly, late October, California air. It was silent. Nothing moved, there were no sounds other than her fast paced breathing.

She took a moment to collect herself, realizing it was her own over active imagination playing a trick on her. She was scaring herself and that was it. There was no one following her, there were no animals looking to attack. She was just exaggerating things- normal things that happen in a forest.

She took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. “It's fine, Lydia. There's nothing out here. Maybe some deer or rabbits. Sure, a mountain lion, but I doubt there's any 'Big Bad... Wolf...'” She turned around, coming face to face- well, face to chest with- with something.

She seemed to stop breathing as she looked up the- the beast’s very hairy chest. It was well built, strong, black, and had terrifying red eyes.

Those eyes. She could feel them tearing into her skin like a knife. Her body shook with fear. She remembered those eyes more than anything. How Peter Hale ripped her to pieces.

The beast let out a terrifying growl. Lydia screamed in response before turning on her heel and running. She kept remembering the pain he put her through- and those red eyes.

She lost her footing and fell to the dirt covered ground. Quickly unbuckling the straps on her heels, she cursed her choice in footwear. She paused- in the distance, not far away from where she had fallen, she heard a howl. She let out a strangled grunt as she panicked, “C'mon, c'mon!”

Finally!

Her heels were off, and so was she. She took off running as fast as she could, which was difficult as it was pitch black now. She told herself to keep running though. She couldn't stop. She could never stop. Not when that- that, thing was there. And it was always there. It always seemed to be there-

Lydia gasped as she felt something grab her, and pull her into the cover and darkness of the trees. A hand quickly covered her mouth, to silence her. Not a moment later, the monster ran past, at an incredible speed.

She sighed in relief. It was gone.

For now. Her mind added.

She relaxed, slightly, leaning back before she remembered someone- or something, had pulled her to safety. The grip that held her slackened enough for her to slowly turn around.

Her heart dropped.

She could feel terror build up inside her, as if the emotion had to fill every bit of her. Tears of disbelief began to fill her eyes. She opened her mouth to let out another scream, but Peter put a finger to her mouth, telling her to be quiet.

“Ah, ah. Wouldn’t want the Big Bad Wolf to hear you.”

She slowly backed away as Peter's eyes started glowing red.

Lydia could feel the tears in her eyes spilling over, surely ruining her makeup.

But that was the least of her worries right now.

Peter took a step forward, reminding Lydia to get away. She turned and ran, ignoring that her legs felt like jelly, and that her heart was beating a mile a minute. She just knew she had to get away.

Get away from him.

She was sobbing now, gasping for air as tree branches cut into her skin, and sticks and rocks dug into her bare feet.

Her foot caught on a hidden root, causing her to fall to the ground.

She sat on her hands and knees for a moment, gasping for air and trying to choke down the sobs.

The dry leaves behind her crunched, and she froze, hearing the heavy panting and a low, feral growl. She turned her head slowly, looking up at the red eyed monster that stood on its hind legs behind her. She shifted from her knees and hands to sitting on her behind, instead. Slowly she crawled backwards, hoping that the red eyed monster would let her go. 

The farther she moved, though, only seemed to make the monster angrier- as it growled and bared its hideously long canines. Its claws seemed to grow longer, and its fur bristled, ears going back.

It was planning to attack.

Lydia picked up her speed, but it was useless.

The red eyed monster lunged.

Lydia screamed.

“Lydia! Lydia, honey!” She was being shaken; she did her best to fight them off.

The monster was coming, the monster was coming.

“Lydia, please!” Lydia stopped flailing. She looked around, her head whipping from side to side.

“W-where am I? Where am I?” She repeated. Eyes looked at one thing and then another, not being able to focus on much for long.

Someone put a hand on her head, in an attempt to smooth out her hair. Lydia flinched away, looking at who the hand belonged to.

It was her mother. She smiled lightly, “You're in your room, Lydia dear. You're fine, it was just a dream.” Lydia nodded, allowing herself to be pulled into her mother.

“It was just a dream...” She repeated.

He's not real. He couldn't be real. He wasn’t real.


End file.
